This Song I Sing
by immawizard
Summary: Grojband and The Newmans have been rivals since forever, and they wouldn't dare be friends, but one day after a band trip, Laney goes to the park and meets none other than Newman bassist, Lenny Sill. After a long conversation about their crushes, they actually became friends. But what happens when Corey and Carrie find out? Rated for slight cursing and inappropriate hand signals.
1. Failed Confessions

**I was reading through Grojband fanfics, and ran out, so, I had the feels, and wrote the story. Corney, Caney, Coney, or whatever you call it, I ship it hard core, and my feels made this thing. Then I had Lenny feels, and I wanted his relationship with Carrie in here, and then this happened. The songs in this I kinda just were made by me typing down random words and things I thought they would say that popped in my mind. After which I sorted through it, so I did write them. (They're not that good though =.=") Sorry if it makes no sense.**  
**-0-0-0-0-**  
"Core, are you sure this is a good idea?" A 15 year old Laney Penn asked her good friend with a worried expression.

"Yeah. What part of swinging from old ropes above the highest cliff in Peaceville while eating tacos is a bad idea?" Corey Riffin laughed and took a chunk out of his crunchy treat.

"I don't know, maybe the part where we DIE!" The short red head yelled. Corey chuckled.

"Lanes, chill. We managed to make a lot of songs by our own these past two years, but if I don't get adrenaline to my head, my brain is just pffffffft. This is an awesome way to fix my uncooperative mind."

"He's right, Laney. This is quite the fun and heart racing activity. I've never felt so alive and free!" Kin swung on his decaying rope and did a back flip while in mid air, sticking his lading, "It's a riot!"  
"Yeah, and these tacos are rad!" Kon shouted as he stuffed his face with the ever so tempting food, "This is amazing!"

"See, Lanes, the people love it and so will you," Corey sneaked an arm around her shoulder, "Imagine it, swinging from a rope with the wind blowing through your hair. The problems of life fade away and its just you, the rope, and a taco."

"Well, that does sound nice-" Laney was interrupted by Corey's continued story.

"And as you look down, you can see how high above the ground you are. You feel the heart pumping awesomeness coursing through your body as dare to think of all the ways you could fall and die. Only fate can choose which person the rope snaps on."

Laney cringed and cowered a bit into Corey. She would never get the guts to tell them, but she was terrified of heights, "That doesn't sound too cool, Core. I think I'll pass."

Corey moved so that he was holding her shoulders while facing her, "Lanes, your voice cracked. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned face.

Laney glanced around to make sure neither twin was watching. Luckily, they were too busy with their own affairs. After all, this kind of concern from Corey was normal if Laney was involved. 'That's what best friends do.' he always said when others asked about it.

"I'm just a little under the weather today is all." She smiled, but Corey could see through it. He knew Laney was nervous. He pressed his face closer to hers, examining her beautiful hazel eyes. A look of shock passed his face.

"Lanes, could it be your scared?!" He exclaimed. The girl quickly put her hand over his mouth and gave him a good hit to the shoulder.

"Shh, I have a reputation I'd like to keep. Stay quiet, Core. Remember what being quiet means?"

"Yes, mommy." The blue haired boy rolled his eyes sarcastically after she let go, "So, are you really afraid of heights?"

Laney looked at the grass, "Yeah, I usually do whatever I need to do anyway, but this is just way to high for me. I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry, Core, I don't want to let you down. Oh man, this is so embarrassing."

"Hey, look at me," Corey tilted her chin so that she looked into his eyes, "It's totally normal for someone to have fears of junk like this. I'm not going to make you do something your scared of. You won't let me down, Lanes. You could never let me down."

Laney smiled and the young pair stared at eachother for a few seconds of silence.

"Tell him now!" Her heart screamed. She took a deep, calming breath. _Like ripping off a band-aid, quick and to the point._ She thought.  
"Corey, I have something really important to say."

"Shoot for it, Lanes. I'm always here for my best friend in the whole universe. Friends listen to friends."

"Yeah, friends." Laney put on a fake smile. She tightened her grip on their still interlocked hands and took a shaky breath, "You do know that I think you're the best, right?"

"Of course, I'm the best, Lanes. Our band is the best! Our music rocks!" Corey released his hands to use hand motions, "Friendship, teamwork, and a few sneaky schemes make the perfect band."

"No, Core. I meant outside of the way you rock."

"You don't like my playing?" Corey looked confused, "You said you liked my skills last week."

"Core, I love how you shred on your guitar, but that's not what this is about." Laney let out a frustrated huff. This conversation was not going where she wanted it to.

Corey sighed in relief, "Phew, I thought you about to say you liked another guitarist more than me."

Laney let herself smile, "No way, man. You tie with the best in the biz. You know, as long as we don't include writing lyrics."

"Yeah, that kinda messes with it." Corey chuckled, "but I've gotten better at it. As long as I've got adrenaline and inspiration, that is. Like that time Kon fell out of the canoe and the giant fish tried to eat his foot."

"Or that time we changed the locks on your house so Trina would freak." Laney laughed with him. Before they knew it, they were lying on the ground telling stories of their past and busting their guts laughing. If any other person were to look at the pair, they would immediately assume the two were dating.

"And that time Trina actually thought Nick Mallory wrote her a love letter and sent out wedding invites, but it was just Melmon from down the road?!" Laney laughed. That day had given the band some of the best lyrics yet, and they didn't even need them until the next week.

"Or that time Kin switched his brain with a duck and we had to feed him corn and put it on the internet?!" Corey clutched his aching stomach.

"Or when that movie director came to town, and we chased him all over so we could get a movie about us, but all we got was a restraining order?!"

"Hey, you were the one who brought the mashed potatoes."

"I thought it was a good idea!" Laney laughed at the fond memory.

"Or that time we almost kissed after our snow gig at New Years." Corey laughed at the thought while Laney went silent. That was the a night she hadn't even planned on confessing to Corey, but they were smashed together by the fans, their lips only millimeters apart. It the most awkward and the best moment she had ever lived. Although, the GB fans did post the picture online to their growing fanbase. There was a huge fiasco because of it, but they managed to clear up the fact they were (to Laney's disappointment) not a couple.

Corey's laugh subsided as he looked at the girl lying next to him. All the two could do was stare at eachother for what seemed to be forever. He found himself lost in her eyes, his mind filled with moments they shared with eachother. The girl was entranced by the way the wind blew through his hair as her mind also traveled.

This was it, Laney decided. She would tell her crush how she felt in this perfect moment. However, just as she opened her mouth, Corey flipped on his stomach and stood up.

"Sorry about that, bro. I was out of it for a bit. I better get back to my inspiration." He awkwardly laughed before striding away to his friends (who were secretly watching everything. Not that Corey and Laney would know.)

Laney stared at the ground once more. She should have expected that something would stop her from confessing to the boy of her dreams. Slowly, she made her way to the taco table and sat down. At least she could stay safe on the ground and drown her sorrows in tacos.

**-SAD TACO TRANSITION-**

"Alright guys, it's time for TACO BELCH BLAST WRESTLING AND NOSE PICKING CHALLENGE!" Kon screamed in delight as he ran into the garage.

"Yeah!" Kin and Corey high-fived.

"Oh man, I'm going to crush the competition this time!" Corey jumped up on stage and grabbed his guitar, "And then I'll jam out rockin' lyrics!"

Kon let out a large fart in response. Kin waved a hand in front of his face, "Man, we haven't started yet."

"Hey, if I want to let one rip, it's coming out artistically." Kon smiled. Corey laughed.

"That's what I call freedom, my friend!" He chuckled before turning to Laney, "You choose first, Lanes. Who do you dare challenge?"

"As much fun as that sounds," She said sarcastically, "I think I'll get my own inspiration at the park."

Corey's care free expression turned to a concerned one, "By yourself? Lanes, it's almost sunset. I don't think-"

"I appreciate the concern, Core, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She smiled as she grabbed her black, handmade GB backpack.

"Please, Lanes. You fit in here with the guys." Corey pleaded as she walked out of the garage.

"If you're that worried, I'll text you later, Core. You worry too much." She flashed a fake, toothy smile at him and took off to the park.

"Yeah." He muttered softly, "Be safe."

Laughter erupted from beside him. Corey shot his two other best friends a confused look, "What?"

"Dude! You got it bad!" Kon laughed, " 'Please stay with me, Laney, I don't want to be apart from you. I just want to hold you in my arms forever' Man, you two are adorbs."

A blush spread across Corey's face, "I-It's not like that! I just don't know if she'll be okay out there. A lot of people seem to be looking at her weird lately, and I just wanna make sure she stays safe."

"They're staring at her because she's changed so much since you last payed attention. It's cool to notice and like a girl for her personality, but you need to open your eyes to the fact that she's finally hit puberty, and guys like that about her." Kin waved his hands in the air, "You could get some major competition soon."

"But guys, I don't like Lanes that way. We're just best friends." Corey waved it off despite his blush, "But are there seriously guys checking her out? If so, I think I should have a talk with some people." His eyes held a threatening glint. Kin and Kon laughed again.

"Wow, Corey, I've never seen a crush this bad. You need to fess up before she's taken away from you, and we have another dude around here lovey-doveying it up with her."

The mere image of Laney with another guy shook his mind in the worst of ways. His grip on his beloved guitar tightened until his knuckles were near white.

"It makes you mad, right?" Kin smirked, "That's a sign you like her. Jealousy can be so flattering to a woman."

"Not to mention how red you were when you two were done having your cutesy moment at the cliff today." Kon laughed.

Corey's grip instantly loosened as his face gleamed a brighter red than before, "Y-You guys saw that?!"

"Every second after you two laid down. You two laugh very loudly." Kin chuckle, "It was quite romantic, I must say. But what was it that made you run off like that?"

Corey awkwardly set his guitar down and scratched his neck, "Well, I brought up our almost kiss earlier this year at New Years."

"The one that formed that huge scandal online where people started drawing fanart and posting theories of your relationship, and now they chant 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' at every gig we've played since?" Kon asked. Corey nodded as his blush grew.  
After their one romantic gig as kids, no one really suspected anything, but people seemed to feed off of them now. It was summer and the rumors about he and Laney had still yet to stop.

"Why did you bring it into your conversation?"

"Well, we talking about our best memories and it just kinda slipped out. Then we just looked at each other. She looked so beautiful just lying there in the wind. She was going to say something, and I flipped out. My stomach felt all weird and I was all sweaty and junk when I noticed what I was doing." He explained, accompanied by a blush and hand motions.

Kin smirked, "You did just hear yourself, right? Those are the feeling of love. Okay, Mr. Dense."

"Mr. Who now?"

"Please, Laney has had a crush on you for a long time. It's obvious to everyone but you, man."

"So she actually likes me back?" Corey's posture straightened, "This is great!"

"Back?" Kon questioned. Corey's furious blush came back.

"Okay, you caught me! I've kinda liked Lanes for about a moth now. She just never really seemed interested in me, but if she is, and I can hold her in my arms and just keep her there without the awkwardness, I'm in. She means a lot to me."

"Why don't you tell her that now? The park is usually pretty empty at this time. The groupies shouldn't be there to take pictures for the internet, and no rumors should start up immediately until you officially tweet it out to the GB fans." Kin pushed up his glassed with a smirk. It was about time those two got together.

"I can try." Corey awkwardly walked to the garage door only to turn around, "What if she doesn't want to see me though, and I'm just annoying her? What if she leaves the band?"

"Trust me, dude, there is no moment she would not be happy to see your face." Kon pushed him out of the garage, "Now go get her, man!"

Corey took in a deep breath, "You're right. I have to try at least." He turned on his heel and made his way to Peaceville park.

Sadly enough, the young Riffin boy chickened out halfway through his walk and ran back to his home, scolding himself for the nervousness he felt.

"Stupid, Corey. You think you could at least go to the park and tell the girl you like her. You're the king of rock! How could you chicken out of a little confession!"

In his self loathing, Corey didn't see Trina observing his behavior.

**-EVIL SISTER TRANSITION-**  
"So my dweeby brother thinks he can just go fall in love and be happy, huh?" Trina grinned evilly, "If I don't get love, there's no way he deserves it. MINA!"

"Yes, Trina?" Mina appeared by Trina's side. By the looks of her aura and evil laugh, Mina knew it would not be a pleasant night.

"I have a mission for you."


	2. Singing At The Park

**-WHAT HAPPENED WITH LANEY TRANSITION-**

Laney sighed happily as she reached her favorite park bench. From here she could see the sunset perfectly, and when night fell, she could see the stars with just enough light to write in her notebook (in no way was it a diary. She claims those are far to girly.)

She sat in content silence as the calm wind tickled her face. She recalled everything that had happened today. It was nice until she got to the last sentence.

_'You fit in here with the guys' What does that even mean? I don't look like a guy anymore, so why did he say that?_ She thought angrily. Sure she wasn't the girliest girl or the prettiest, but you could definitely tell her gender. A few unshed, angry tears found their way to her eyes. All these years she had liked him, but no matter what she did, he never saw her as a girl. It wasn't fair.

"Braid my hair? I can't believe them." She heard a scoff behind her as footsteps approached. Laney turned to meet face to face with Newman band member, Lenny Sill. His eyes widened as he noticed his female look-alike sitting on his favorite bench. Laney put on her best glare.

"What are you doing here, Penn?" He asked.

"Not that it's your business, Sill, but my bandmates decided to hold the grossest competition in guy history, and despite what they say, I'm not a guy who's into that." Laney rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Carr and the others are having a band sleepover. They seem to forget I'm not a girl who likes braids and manipedis, whatever those are."

Laney cracked a genuine smile, "You too?"

She then remembered who she was speaking to, and placed her firm glare back onto her face. She was a proud Grojband member, and talking, more-so getting along, with a Newman was a terrible act to commit.

Lenny nodded and groaned, "Don't you hate it? I don't get it. I don't look anything like a girl, and you sure don't look a guy. Yet they keep doing it."

Under normal circumstances, he would never associate with a Grojband member, but tonight he was annoyed, and the subject itself was even more annoying. If anyone could understand his annoyance, it would be the his counterpart.

Laney hesitated. This guy was her enemy, yet she felt she could relate and talk to him. What would Corey think if he found out she talked to a Newman? More-so if he found out she actually wanted to sit and chat with him.

_Core doesn't make my choices for me_ She thought. Lenny seemed to understand what she went through, and she needed to talk to someone about her issues since she was to much of a coward to tell Corey.

So she smiled and moved from her spot and patted the seat next to her, "There's room for one more in my pity party." Lenny smiled and sat down.

"Thanks, Laney."

"Call me Lane." She pulled out her notebook and looked at the sunset, "So, I take it you and the Newmans are doing well."

"Aside from the fact Carr won't pay attention to what I really mean when I talk to her." Lenny rolled his eyes before instantly clasping a hand over his mouth, "I uh mean that-"

Laney grew a soft smile. It warmed her heart a little to know her crush wasn't the only oblivious person in Peaceville. It was also amusing to think Lenny, who had always striked her as the 'cool badboy' type, was just as hopelessly in love with with his band's leader as she was with Corey. She hated to admit it, but she and this Newman had a lot in common.

"Relax, Lenny, you're secrets safe with me. I go through the same stuff with Core. They just don't get it, huh?" Laney flipped through her notebook until she found a certain page, "This is a song I wrote about him. You should try writing about Carrie. It helps believe it or not."

"I actually did write a little something once, but I don't think I'll do anything with it."

"Why?"

"Confessing is hard. My heart jumps in my throat, and I can't say it straight. Even if I did say, 'Hey, I love you!' it's not like she'd understand how I really feel. She sees me as her best girl friend, and I doubt I'll ever escape that."

Laney laid a hand on his back, "I know how it is. I could scream 'Hey idiot, I really like you , and even though our relationship as we know it could be over, I want to give us a try because I've liked you since we've met!' and he would still be confused because I'm just one of the guys."

Lenny laughed, "Crushes sure are weird, huh, Lane?"

"100% correct, Lenny."

"Len" He smiled.

"Huh?"

"If I can call you Lane, you can call me Len." He gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Cool, Len. So, you wanna share what you wrote about Carrie? When you actually sing it, it gets a lot off of your chest. I complete swearsiez I'm not going to steal it from you."

"Swersiez?" He laughed at her. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He, Lenny Sill, was chatting it up with Laney Penn as if they were best friends. They were supposed to be enemies, yet he felt that talking to her made him feel better.

Her face flushed, "It's something Core says. I guess I picked it up."

"I'll share mine if you share yours first, songs that is. I'm not a thief, I, "he paused to laugh, "swearsiez."

Laney flushed as she looked at her noebook, "Promise not to tell your band about the swearsiez thing?"

"What happens here stays secret." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Laney smiled back, "Well, it's not much, but here you go." She began to sing.

_I see you standing there_  
_Laughing with the crew_  
_-_  
_I pretend to laugh along_  
_Don't know what else to do_  
_-_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_I can't get you off my mind_  
_-_  
_I drop all of these hints_  
_all over the place_  
_and you still get left behind_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_What's it gonna take_  
_-_  
_I've got so much to say_  
_but you take it away_  
_with that smile you wear all day_  
_-_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_I've fallen for a clueless guy (a clueless guy)_  
_-_  
_He's got me falling_  
_and falling _  
_and falling_  
_and falling_  
_and I bet he doesn't even know why~_  
_-_  
_He's sweet as sugar_  
_and strong like steel_  
_knows how to make me learn how to feel_  
_-_  
_and I know I don't show it_  
_but inside I am glowing_  
_whenever he comes nea~r_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_Can't you tell yet_  
_-_  
_I've been trying and trying_  
_to where I'm almost dying_  
_but it seems you don't even care_  
_-_  
_He's a clueless, oblivious, one track mind kinda guy (kinda guy)_  
_Yet I still think he's the ultimate star_  
_And I can't get him off of my mind (my mind)_  
_-_  
_He wipes away my tears (wipes away my tears)_  
_teaches me how to smile (how to smile)_  
_knows all my favorite songs (all my favorite songs)_  
_and he doesn't even know why~ (so oblivious)_  
_-_  
_I fell for a clueless guy_  
_the one standing right there_  
_-_  
_he may not know it_  
_because I can't show it_  
_but I love him more than air_  
_-_  
_But if he can't see _  
_what I want us to be_  
_I'll still be right here (right here)_  
_-_  
_Because_  
_even though it hurts for him not to notice me_  
_it hurts worse to know I'll never see that smi~le (that smile)_  
_-_  
_So I may never tell_  
_this secret I hold_  
_like a secretive treasure of_  
_personal beautiful go~ld_  
_-_  
_But it doesn't matter_  
_as long as I have_  
_you~_

She finished as she opened her eyes, "There." She smiled at Lenny's gaping form, "How was it?"  
"Like a million angels had rockstar children and you were the chosen one." He laughed, "Why aren't you the one behind the mic?"  
"With one or two people I'm good, but I've got killer stage fright when I sing in front of a big crowd. Playing my bass and listening to Core sing is soothing enough to stop it, but if I had to sing without Core, I'd pass out." Laney blushed as she told her secret. She really liked to have someone to spill her secrets to. Corey was great, but she couldn't talk about love and embarrassment with him.

"I used to have that problem." Lenny smiled, "You know how I fixed it?"

"How?"

"I told Carr. She had us do so many duets we performed without notification, and then one day she called in sick. We were supposed to go to the children's hospital, so I went ahead, and I sang songs for each child, teenager, and adult in there. I was nervous, but it felt so good to finally do it. Carr was there too. She wasn't even sick."

"Cool." Laney admired the story. She wished Corey would help her out like that. First, she'd have to ask for help. That was the hard part for the prideful girl.

"Corey could help you if you showed him your weak side, you know." Lenny laid a hand on her shoulder, "It also helps develop a better relationship. No matter how clueless Carr is, what she's done for me is something magical, and I love her for it."

Laney smiled at him, "Thanks, Len, I'll be sure to use the advice. And you still have to sing me your song for Carrie."

Lenny's face went red, "I thought you forgot." He stammered, "Oh well." He pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket.

"What happened to it?"

"I got frustrated." He said simply. Laney nodded in understatement. She knew what it was like too not be able to finish a great song. She stopped her thoughts as his voice began to resonate through her ears.

_A while back_  
_I took a chance_  
_to ask a pretty girl to dance_  
_-_  
_She said yes_  
_and we had a_  
_night of fun_  
_-_  
_But as time rolled on_  
_the clock struck 12_  
_and all our fun_  
_turned to hell_  
_-_  
_All the stares_  
_telling me to_  
_propose_  
_-_  
_But we just wanted to have fun_  
_play until our time is up_  
_Share secrets and exchange _  
_'I love you~'s'_  
_-_  
_But all of the stares_  
_got to my girl_  
_-_  
_She became_  
_hard and stale_  
_from sweet_  
_to bitter_  
_-_  
_It wasn't fair_  
_but I still stayed with he~r_  
_-_  
_The pressure of life_  
_can change the course_  
_of our dreams_  
_-_  
_What once was fun_  
_now seems like eternity_  
_-_  
_Life went on_  
_I stayed near_  
_My princess needed_  
_my help here_  
_-_  
_She wouldn't let the world_  
_see her glow_  
_but when she was with me_  
_her brightness_  
_sho~wed_  
_-_  
_So here we are_  
_present day_  
_she won't show them who she is_  
_to stay safe_  
_-_  
_but it's just us here_  
_everything's oka~y_  
_-_  
_I fell in in love _  
_with a pretty girl  
_-  
_we had a lot of fun_  
_all around the world  
_-  
_but the world tried to change_  
_the one I loved  
-_

_luckily she came to me_

_to learn lo~ve_  
_-_  
_A while back_  
_I took a chance_  
_to ask a pretty girl to dance_  
_-_  
_She said yes_  
_and we had a_  
_night of fun_  
_-_  
_But as time rolled on_  
_the clock struck 12_  
_and all our fun_  
_turned to hell_

Lenny took in a deep breath after hitting the last note, "Was it good?"

Laney forced her jaw shut as she clapped furiously, "That was great, Len. Why wasn't that your band's Valentine's Day Mash Up song?"  
Lenny's face flushed, "I never sang it to her, or to anyone but you. It's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"I know, Len. Trust me, I know. I've got a ton of songs about Core, but not one has made a single note to anyone but you." Laney sympathized with him. She leaned back on the bench. All was quiet for a few minutes until Lenny spoke up.

"So, are we friends now, Lane?" He asked as he stared at the full moon. Laney cast a questioning glance in his direction. She admitted this was relaxing and fun, even if Lenny was a Newman. She wouldn't mind hanging out with him more, so why shouldn't they be friends? She could get the band to stop hating him eventually, and surely the friendship wouldn't anger her friends too much.

"Yeah, I'd like to think we are. We can meet here anytime you want, and I'll see if I can work on Core and the guys not liking you guys. I mean, You seem alright, so your band must be misunderstood by us. Rivalry does that people." Laney fumbled through her bag and pulled out her cellphone.

She had three missed calls. One from her parents and the other two from Corey, "Dammit. I'll call him back later. Len, let's change numbers so we can meet up later. I have a feeling a lot of Core drama will be happening with next week's Freedom of Music competition coming up."

"Same for me and Carr. It'll be nice to talk to someone about it-" They switched phones.

"-instead of keeping it inside." They both finished as they each handed back their respective phones. Laney stood up.

"Well, it's almost my curfew of 11:30. I better fly like a hawk before my rents spaz out." She stretched. Lenny stood up as well.

"Yeah, Carr's going to be worried about me. I hope she's still at the house." He twisted his back until a comfortable pop made him relax.

"See you later, Len?" Laney opened her arms for a friendly hug which Lenny glady accepted.

"Anytime, Lane."

Neither of them noticed the pictures which were taken of them.


	3. False Accusations

**-THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE BAD TRANSITION-**  
Mina knew her job: find Laney before Corey, tell her she overheard the band talking about how they hated her and how she was going to be kicked out of the band tomorrow, then she was to present a (totally fake) voice recording of Corey saying how disgusted he was of her. To seal the deal, she was to show a (surprisingly well photoshopped) picture of Corey and another girl making out.

She didn't want to this. Laney was a nice girl. Yes, she was spunky, sarcastic, and free-spirited, but that was made her perfect for Corey. Mina didn't want to hurt either of them the way Trina was intending, but she couldn't disobey direct orders from Trina either. She was the only friend Mina had, and she didn't want to be left alone. Perhaps she should say she couldn't find Laney. So far it was the truth.

To her dread, she heard Laney's voice through a mass of leaves and branches.

_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_What's it gonna take_  
_-_  
_I've got so much to say_  
_but you take it away_  
_with that smile you wear all day_  
_-_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_I've fallen for a clueless guy (a clueless guy)_

Mina smiled. Obviously she was singing about Corey, who was now unoblivious. If only Laney knew that. Mina looked through and saw two people on a park bench. One being Laney and the other was...was that Lenny? No, her glasses must be smudged. Lenny and Laney would never talk to eachother.

Still, this was her loophole. She would be unable to complete her mission if Laney was with someone. Trina would be mad for sure, but it was better than out right refusing the mission she was given. Smiling in victory, Mina crawled her way out of the bushes, and walked back to Trina's house.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"YOU FAILED!" Trina yelled.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but she was with someone. The mission was uncompletable." Mina said weakly.

"Why you-" Trina was about to strike when her phone bleated her an update. She scanned the page and smiled wickedly.

"Well, it looks like someone else can please me in an even better way." She giggled. Mina glanced at the screen from behind Trina, and was shocked at what she saw.

On the screen were several shots of Laney Penn hugging their enemy band's, The Newmans, bassist, Lenny Sill.

_So it was Lenny! Why he would he have been with her?_ Mina thought.

Underneath the picture were several comments piling up. Who was awake at this hour anyway? One caught her eye and devastated her heart.

_RockKingOfGB_Corey_ commented - _So that's who she really likes, huh? Wait to go, Lanes. We have to talk._

_Poor Corey_ She thought. She wasn't sure what was the deal with Laney and Lenny, but she knew Laney wouldn't try to hurt Corey, and Lenny wasn't the type of guy to hurt his crush either. Someone took the photos, but who?

**-TOTAL WICKED DRAMATIC TRANSITION-**

Laney woke up in her wonderful, dark shaded room later than usual. She had managed to make it home last night a few minutes before curfew. She told her parents she was studying for a summer IQ test (which she doubts was real) with a friend and lost track of time, so she was only given a warning.

Placing her cold feet on the fuzzy fabric of bright red carpet, Laney shuffled to her closet and pulled out her random clothing. When she looked in the mirror she saw herself wearing a black GB tee with red skinnies. Her shoes were always the same, her beloved combat boots. She brushed her teeth, combed her soulderlength hair, and placed a red hairclip in it before placing her makeup on her face carefully.

With a final turn in the mirror, she decided she looked somewhat decent today. Her clock read 10:34, band practice started a few minutes ago. Good thing she lived only a block away from Corey's home.

Grabbing her phone and darting out the door, Laney bid her parents a quick farewell. She would eat something at band practice. Corey's mom was a great cook after all.

She sprinted to Corey's house and was about to open the garage door when she heard something behind it. Naturally curious when she picked up her own name, she leaned against the metal and listened.

"I just can't believe Lanes would do this to me- to us!" Corey's voice came through. Laney quirked an eyebrow. What had she done wrong?

"Yeah, I really thought she was loyal and cool before this. But to do something like this." Kin spoke.

Kon grunted, "It's not right, dudes. We treated her like family. Where was her end of the bargain?"

Her eyes widened as her thoughts roamed, _"Is it possible they found out last night? They're going to think I was hiding it if they did! No, it was just us last night. They must have something different in mind."_

Laney couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what they thought she did. She lifted the garage door and pretended she didn't hear their conversation.

"What's up, guys? Sorry I'm late. I slept in and didn't even get to eat. Core, you're mom make some food, or am I eating corn flakes?" Laney waved and smiled as she entered. Behind her, Kon shut the door, making it unusually dark without the garage lights on. No one spoke.

"Guys, what's up?" She asked nervously. Her friends had never acted this way before. Whatever they thought she did must have been bad.

"You know very well what's up, traitor!" Kin yelled. Laney became nervous, but hid it with a heavy cloud of anger.

"What do you mean traitor? I've done nothing wrong!" She defended, secretly hoping they didn't find out about Lenny before she could tell them.

"Oh, really?" Corey grabbed her and set her in a chair where Kon kept a hold of her shoulder. Normally, she would have struggled, but she needed to prove to them she did nothing wrong. Kin plugged up his computer the projector.

"If you were no traitor, why would we have photo evidence of THIS!" He yelled. On the screen were pictures of she and Lenny hugging last night.

"I fail to see how this makes me a traitor." She carefully hid her shocked reaction. How did people even manage to take that many pictures? The hug was four seconds at most. Not to mention they were in a park at 11:15 at night. What kind of fans did their bands have?  
"Lanes- ehmm- Laney." Corey started. Laney felt her heart chip away. Laney? He never calls her Laney! "You HUGGED our ENEMY'S bassist."

"So?" Laney did her best to hold back her tears She knew Corey would be mad, but she never expected him to act like this.

"So? So! Now people are asking if we're breaking up, or if we have an alliance. Fans are shredding your reputation, and people are shipping PennSill now, Laney, PENNSILL!" Corey screamed as he shook her shoulders like old times.

"They're mailing pencils?" She tilted her head cutely. Corey resisted the urge to give her a nose tap. He was supposed to be mad at her. Instead he focused on the thought of her with Lenny. Didn't Lenny like Carrie anyway? It's like he was two-timing her. A deep growl came from him.

"They want you and the red haired idiot to be a couple." He seethed.

"Core, he's not an idiot. He's my friend, one whom I would never date." She gave him a fierce glare, "We met at the park and talked. He was nice to me."

"He's a Newman, Lanes, a Newman! He was probably using you! What else did you do?" Corey seemed to lead the interrogation now. Laney blushed and look down.

"We talked about some personal stuff, told stories, and sang. He cheered me up."

"What personal stuff?"

"The PERSONAL kind. Don't worry, we're only friends, Core. He understood what I went through, so we just connected. I was going to tell you today. I had no idea we had stalkers watching our four second goodbye hug."

"He understood you? Lanes, I understand you!" Corey kneeled down so that he was looking her in the eyes. Laney looked away from him. She knew Corey could read her like an open book, and her facade was quickly fading.

"No you don't, Core. I'm awkward, mean, sarcastic, only pretty when I wear makeup, and stubborn to the bone. You're amazing, cute, funny, and have an awesome personality. Everyone you want to love you loves you, Core." She kept her eyes fixated on the ground.

"There's one person who doesn't love me that I love." Corey mumbled, "Guys, can you give us some privacy?" Kin and Kon nodded and left the room. Laney closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't say much without losing her tough exterior. She hated the weak feeling that erupted inside of her. She didn't want Corey to see it.

"Lanes, I want to help you overcome you're problems. You're beautiful without any makeup, spunky, free-willed, willing to help others, and you have the cutest personality." He gently tilted her head to face him as he had done many times before, his touch immediately opening her hazel eyes, "Lanes, I'm here for you. Just talk to me. You don't need to confide in strangers."

Lenny's word echoed in her head, _"Corey could help you if you showed him your weak side, you know."_

Laney couldn't hold back anymore, she leaped onto Corey as tears swept onto her face. She partially hated herself for doing this, but at the moment she couldn't hold back. Her strength was gone. It was her fault the fans thought the band was breaking up, and Corey was so mad. She caused so much trouble with just a little hug.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this, Core." She sobbed, "I just wanted to talk to someone who saw me as a girl. Len knows what it's like to be mistaken for the wrong gender and to be called names you don't like. He understood my feelings and we had a nice time. I knew you'd be mad, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know I was being watched."

"Lanes." Corey's shock faded away and he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. Never in his life had he seen her act so, for lack of a better words, girly and out of character. He didn't like it. Nothing should make Laney, his Laney, feel this bad. She was meant to be happy and care-free, not sad and broken. Still, he felt a small bit happy that she was opening up to him. The circumstances weren't so great, but it was a start. His secure grip on her tightened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it hurt you so much when we said that stuff. I know you're a girl; I've always known. I thought it made you more comfortable when we called you a guy. You know, because I thought a girl wouldn't feel comfortable playing in a band where she's the only female. Guess I was stupid idiot, huh?" He patted her back.

"You're no idiot, Core. An oblivious and hard headed leader, sure, but not an idiot. I never told you how much it killed me because I was embarrassed. I mean, can it get much girlier than being bothered by something like that." Laney released one of her arms to wipe away her tears. She expected Corey to let her go, but he continued to hold her.

"Lanes, you're a beautiful, strong willed, and the coolest girl I know. I don't like seeing you so sad. If someone hurts you or you need to talk someone, just find me. I'll always have time for you." He wiped away more of her tears, "Is there anything else you need help with?"

Laney looked into his strong yet soft blue eyes. She had to tell him how she felt. No moment would be better than this one.

She took in a deep breath, "Core, I've been having the same thought over and over for the past three years. I've wanted to talk with you about it, but I just get so nervous because I've never spilled a secret this big with anyone, but-"

The door slammed open at just that moment. It was Kon.

"Guys! There's a giant mob outside, and not the good kind!" He paused, "Was I interrupting something important?"

Laney was standing up in a flash, and looked in the reflective fridge to make sure her makeup wasn't too bad. Luckily, she sprung for waterproof eyeliner (as dogs had a habit of licking her face.) and she looked mostly decent. The tears on her face were mostly gone, and what was left she rubbed away.

Corey sat on the ground, still shocked. What was Laney going to say to him? Secretly, he was hoping for a confession, but it was probably something else. After all, Laney could never like an idiot like him. He had unknowingly tortured her for years.

What he said to her wasn't entirely the truth. He called her bro, fella, guy, ect. because he felt weird recognizing her as a girl. His stomach would flip and he would get sweaty when he called her a girl. It made him realize how much he liked her, and how close they were because this girl was like none other he had ever met.

She wasn't fangirly like the groupies, mean like Trina, or meek like Mina. She was spunky and awesome. If she felt something, she would express it. That's what he liked about her, and to see how sad she was under her shell made him shocked. He never thought Laney would hold all of her emotions inside. It hurt him to think he hadn't noticed all these years. How could he have been so blind?

"What's the mob want?" Her voice boomed through his thoughts.

"Laney. Kin and I kinda tweeted the whole traitor will be handled at HQ thing."

"You what?!" Corey yelled, "It was just a misunderstanding!"

Kon gave a questioning glance, but knew Corey wouldn't lie to him. Laney must have explained it, "Tell them that."


	4. He's Nice I Swear

Corey and Laney pulled out their phones.

"Whoah! My phone was on silent. No wonder I didn't get the news!" Laney exclaimed. She must have turned off her ringer by accident. How could she have done something so stupid? She scanned through things tweeted and sent to her. Some of them were defending her, but most of it were angry comments about her betraying the band. Her grip tightened on the object as she typed.

_Wow, a lot seems to happen overnight. I know what it looks like, but trust me, Len is just a friend. He's not mean like some of you think. Core and I talked it over, and it's all good. Grojband is staying strong! I'm sorry if you guys got the wrong idea. I would never turn my back on the band._  
She sent the message and looked at Corey's tweet.

_Everything's cool, Grojactics. Lanes and I talked and it was just a misunderstanding. Apparently, Lenny's not so bad (I still have to see for myself though.) The band is together forever!:D Sorry for the flip out._

She smiled and shoved her phone back into her pocket, "Ready to face the music, Core?"

Corey snaked an arm around her shoulders and smiled, "As long as you face it with me, Lanes."

Together they opened the garage door and looked at the fans who were checking their phones. Corey was the first to speak.

"Citizens of Peaceville and fans of Grojband, I'm sure you've read the news, but we want to confirm it with you in person. There is nothing going on between Lanes and Lenny. Lanes decided to go for a walk at the park and met Lenny."

"Turns out I have a lot in common with the guy." Laney said, trying to be unaffected by the glares she was retrieving.

"Yeah, so they hung out for a while and became," Corey tried to hide his disgust, "friends. They had a quick hug and were off on their way. Someone just snapped a picture of them at the wrong time."

A girl from the back spoke up, "But there is a buzz going around that the two were singing songs about love."

Corey gave a glance at Laney who murmured, "I told you we sang." He continued his staring as a signal to explain.

She sighed as a slight color came to her face, "We were sharing some music we wrote. It wasn't anything big. I wrote a love song about my life and he wrote one for his. Things happened and we just sang. You know, as friends." She emphasized the last word. Skeptical looks were spread, "Look, Len's a cool guy and all, but I'm not interested in dating him. We're friends."

"Why do you call him Len?" A voice stood out.

"Is it weird to have a nickname for a friend? I have one for Corey, but none of you blow fire out because of that." She gestured toward Corey. The crowd held an awkward silence until one girl broke out.

"That's because you two love eachother!" She shouted. Splashes of color found their way to both teenagers's faces.

"Th-That's ridiculous. Lanes is my best friend. It's not like I lay awake at night and think of her." Corey awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I mean, Core is cool and all, but I wouldn't say I'm in love with him." Laney said smoothly. She had practiced denying the fact for years. Still, the blush stayed on her face. Her fans were awesome, but they sure did know how to make an awkward situation even more awkward.

Corey glanced down. It hurt him a little to know Laney didn't feel the same about him as he does about her, but he tried not to show it. Maybe if he ignored this feeling enough it would go away.

The crowd muttered things to one another and slowly dispersed. Once most of them were gone, Kin and Kon walked out.  
"So," Kin said, "Is Lenny really this nice guy you make him out to be? He is a Newman after all."

"Trust me, Kin, Len is a rad guy. Being a Newman doesn't mean anything." Laney smiled, "I could introduce you guys if you want."

"I'll have to judge him from my own encounters." Corey said; his eyes held a tad of anger in them, but Laney pushed the thought away as if it were nothing. He was probably still angry because of all the gigs the Newmans had ruined, but Grojband had taken a few jabs at them as well.

"Trust me, he's-" Laney was interrupted by her phone ringing. _Please come back~ Please come back~ My life without you ain't worth jack.~_ She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lane, I need you're help." Lenny's voice came through. He sounded stressed.

"With what?"

"You know all that shit on the internet about us."

"Yeah."

"Well, Carr saw it and won't believe that we're just friends. She won't even look at me. I don't know how to make her listen to me."

"Len, calm down and take a deep breath. I just went through this with Core and the gang, but it sounds like mine was lower scale. Anyway, I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah, meet me at the park. I hope you don't mind if I bring the band."

"As long as Carr will talk to me again." Lenny sighed, "but make it fast. I can't take this much longer."

Laney smiled and closed her phone, "Guys, lets head to the park."

**-SUPER SMART LANEY TRANSITION-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lanes?" Corey asked. He felt edgy about helping a Newman.

"I told you, Core. Friends help friends. If you wouldn't talk to me, I'd flip too. Len needs our help."

Corey felt a tad angry at the use of the nickname she had given Lenny. It used to make him feel special that only he had a personal nickname from Laney. They walked into the park and soon found Lenny.

"Lane!" He shouted as he stood up and shook her shoulders, "What's the idea?"

Laney laughed and grabbed his hands gently, "You know the song you sang yesterday?"

Corey growled. A Newman was touching his Laney, and she was letting it happen! Never in his life had he felt such rage. He wanted to pull her away from him, but he knew that doing so would expose his feelings. After what he did to her today, he couldn't risk giving any more hints. He wasn't quite ready to confess as of yet.

"Yeah." Lenny said skeptically. He had a nervous idea where this conversation was heading.

"Sing it to her."

"I can't do that! If she knew that-" He paused and looked at the band, "stuff, she would laugh and still ignore me."

Laney waved a hand in the air with a smile, "Trust me, Len. It's the best road to forgiveness. Girls love it when someone writes a song for them. Musicians are known to make the biggest heartthrobs, you know."

Lenny looked at the ground with a blush, "But what if she doesn't like it? I couldn't take it if she never talked to me again because of the awkwardness."

"Len, she'll love it like nothing else. Trust me." Laney said gently. Lenny looked up into her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Lenny nodded, "I'll do it."

"Great-"

"If you sing yours too."

Laney was stunned, "B-But-"

"Lane, you've got more courage than you think. Sing the song from that strong heart of yours, and you'll feel great."

"But-"

"I believe in you, Lane." He hugged her and whispered, "plus he needs to know. You two belong together."

Laney took in a large gulp as she hugged him back, "I'll try."

Corey came beside them, "A-hem."

The look-a-likes stumbled apart and stared at the fuming Corey. Corey couldn't take them touching anymore. People who are just friends shouldn't touch eachother so much. No one but he himself was allowed to hug her (in his world anyhow.) So far, Lenny was making a terribly bad impression on him. Laney shot him an embarrassed glance as Lenny spoke again.

"One problem though. We don't have anywhere to preform the songs." He frowned.

Kon piped in, " How about a concert at the garage? It's classic and true to both sides's roots."

"That sounds rocking, Kon!" Kin yelled, "I can prep up the stage with some more gear, and we can send the groupies to spread the word. Tweet the fans about it, and get the Newmans there too. It'll be amazing!"

"Can we pull it off by today?" Laney asked.

"Totally. It's child's play really." Kin smirked, "Give me a few hours and we'll be prepped for the best and only Grojband/Newman special guest concert."

"Cool." Laney fist bumped Kin and Kon, "You guys do that and Len and I will lay out the music we need you to learn."

Lenny shrugged shyly, "Sorry you guys have to learn my song too. Carr and the gang won't even look at me."

"No prob, man. The sooner we play this apology stuff, the sooner we can get you out of hair and go back to not speaking." Corey crossed his arms. His jealousy was not fading one bit.

"Core, Len's a cool guy. Give him a chance, will you? It's not like you to put someone down so much." Laney scolded him.

"Sorry, Lanes. No matter what happens, he's still a Newman. My hatred runs deep."

"He's a sweetheart, Core. Len's cool, and I bet the Newmans are like us in a few ways." Laney argued. Corey scoffed, but Lenny interrupted their spat.

"It's fine, Lane. We've done some pretty bad things to you guys. He has every right to be mad." He muttered sheepishly.

"We've taken a few terrible jabs at you guys too. Guess it was a rivalry thing." Laney smiled, "We should hurry if we want this done by nightfall."

The group nodded and followed Laney to the garage.


	5. Lenny Gets The Girl

**-LOTS OF HARD WORK TRANSITION-**

Corey quit strumming and stretched his sore body. He had managed to catch on quickly to both songs along with his band, and the stage was set up for a crowd of everyone in town. Fans screamed from outside the garage. Now all that was left was to wait for the actual to show start.

"Corey! What is going on down here?!" Trina burst through the door, "I can't have Mina paint my wedding with hunky Nick Mallery if you keep disturbing the silence!"

"It's a concert, sis." Corey smirked, "Tonight's theme is love."

"You, in a love concert? HA! I'm going to get this thing cancelled so fast, you're stupid head will spin." She pulled out her powder pink phone. Just as she reached for the buttons, Corey spoke.

"That's a shame, Trina. Nick was looking forward to tonight."

"Nick will be there?" Trina dropped her phone, "I have to get ready! MINA! Sew me a cute outfit!" With that, she ran back inside her home.

Corey smiled and strummed his guitar aimlessly. He always knew how to play his sister. He might even score some lyrics after this. The thought made him stop strumming, and reach over to his orange messenger bag. He pulled out a small, blue book with the GB symbol crudely drawn on it. This was known to the band as his lyric book.

Whenever Corey finally felt inspired, he would scribble down ideas and words in this book. Eventually, those words and ideas became lyrics. It was a long process for him, but when he did manage to finish a song, it became number one on the charts.

He tapped his orange pencil on his chin as he scanned over all of his ideas, words, and life lessons he had learned. He flipped to a song he had been writing for about a week, and looked over it. In the corner, he noticed, was a small heart with C+L scribbled inside. He stared at it for a moment in shock. When had he drawn this?

"Hey, Core, you ready for the show?" Laney appeared behind him. Corey instantly closed his book and looked up nervously.

"Totally, Lanes. I'm pumped to hear what rocking lyrics go with that song of yours." He smiled, hoping his blush wasn't too bright to where she could tell.

Laney giggled, "Well, you may be surprised. It's one I've had written for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us, Lanes?" He quirked an eyebrow. Color blossomed on the girl's face as she looked down.

"I-It's kinda embarrassing for me to write a love song. I'm supposed to be the strong and spirited type, so it's weird to act girly. Plus, I kinda have-"

Corey looked at her concerned, "Have what?"

"Stagefright." Laney closed her eyes. This was so humiliating for her to admit to the guy she liked most.

His eyes widened, "Stagefright? But you've sang with me dozens of times."

"Yeah, Core. With you, but I've never sang an entire song by myself." She muttered as her stayed glued to the ground. Corey grabbed her hand and stood up.

"But I'm still there with you. If you get scared or nervous, just look at me. It'll be like I'm the only one there." He said sweetly.

"Really?" She questioned as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. Corey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Really." He smiled.

"O-Okay, Core." Laney's blush became even brighter as she gave the boy a quick hug, "Thanks for supporting me."

"Anytime, Lanes. I'll be there for you in any situation."

"Even if mutant fire ants were destroying the world, and you were its only hope of survival?"

"Even if mutant fire ants were destroying the world, and I was the only hope of its survival. A world where you're not feeling well is a world I don't want to see." Corey smiled with a tomato red face. He felt really hot.

"That's sweet, Core. You can ask for my help anytime too." She replied, "No matter what scheme or crazy idea you have cooked up in your head, I'll be there to support you, or knock you down a few notches. Whichever fits the situation."

The two laughed as Kin walked up, "Show starts in ten, guys. We're letting in the crowd now."

The two teenagers nodded and hopped up to the safety of the stage. Kin and Kon pulled the garage door open, and were immediately ran over by screaming fans.

Grojband had become more and more popular over the years, as they had competed in a world wide Battle of the Bands. While they came in fourth place, people still loved them and their music, and their fanbase more than tripled in size.

The two twins groggily got up and made their way to the stage as well. Not without signing a few autographs obviously (though most all of Peaceville had autographed merchandise, some refused to quit obtaining new signatures. Most of Peaceville's profit came from selling the signed items online after all.)

On stage, Laney walked over to Lenny, who had been sulking in a chair, searching for Carrie and the band. So far, they had failed to show up.

"You ready for this, Len?" Laney asked.

The red-headed boy sighed, "As I'll ever be. Do you see Carrie anywhere?"

Laney smiled, "All of us sent her messages on Twitter, and even the fans dedicated themselves to making the Newmans come. She's out there somewhere, Len. Even if she tries to skip it, this concert will be on every channel. She's going to see how you feel tonight. Today is the day... for both of us."

Lenny grinned and stood up, "Thanks for doing this for me, Lane. I don't know what I would do without Carrie."

"No problem, Len." Laney gave him a quick hug, "Now lets rock this place! You know, with love."

Lenny nodded. They grabbed their basses, and made their way to the mic with Corey. The chattering crowd buzzed in excitement. Corey looked at Laney, checking for her okay to start the show. She shot him her 'ready to go' glance. Corey smiled in response.

"Hello, Peaceville!" He shouted. The fans screamed louder, "As you know, there has been a ton of drama today, but we're here to set it all straight." He paused for the crowd to settle, and gave the mic to Laney.

"Yesterday night at 9:30 pm, I took a walk to the park, sat down on a bench and thought about life. Wow, that makes me sound boring." The crowd laughed, "Anyways, while I was there, I met the Newmans's bassist, Lenny Sill." The fans growled a bit.

"At first, neither of us wanted to talk to eachother, but we ended becoming good friends by the end of the night. We shared some secrets and songs we had written, and hugged. You know, as friends, but someone decided to take a million pictures of it, and posted them online, and a lot of you got the wrong idea. I had to have a big talk with my band to explain this one, and as for Len." She handed the mic to her friend.

Lenny sighed and looked out at the crowd, "I tried to explain what happened to my friends, but they gave me the cold shoulder. Carr won't even look at me now, and it's killing me. Her smile is what pulls me through tough times like this after all." The crowd let out a large 'Aww'

The boy gave a sad smile, "Yeah. Anyway, I had to reach out to my new friend Lane and Grojband for help, and this concert is what we came up with. I actually wrote a song about Carr a while ago when people started their pairing rages, but never sang or even showed it to her. It was kinda embarrassing, still is really, but if I don't man up tonight, and tell the world how I feel, I'll lose her forever." The crowd 'Aww'ed again.

"So, here it goes, and Carr, if are you see me talking right now, know that this is from the heart."

_"A while back_  
_I took a chance_  
_to ask a pretty girl to dance_  
_-_  
_She said yes_  
_and we had a_  
_night of fun_  
_-_  
_But as time rolled on_  
_the clock struck 12_  
_and all our fun_  
_turned to hell_  
_-_  
_All the stares_  
_telling me to_  
_propose_  
_-_  
_But we just wanted to have fun_  
_play until our time is up_  
_Share secrets and exchange _  
_'I love you~'s'_  
_-_  
_But all of the stares_  
_got to my girl_  
_-_  
_She became_  
_hard and stale_  
_from sweet_  
_to bitter_  
_-_  
_It wasn't fair_  
_but I still stayed with he~r_  
_-_  
_The pressure of life_  
_can change the course_  
_of our dreams_  
_-_  
_What once was fun_  
_now seems like eternity_  
_-_  
_Life went on_  
_I stayed near_  
_My princess needed_  
_my help here_  
_-_  
_She wouldn't let the world_  
_see her glow_  
_but when she was with me_  
_her brightness_  
_sho~wed_  
_-_  
_So here we are_  
_present day_  
_she won't show them who she is_  
_to stay safe_  
_-_  
_but it's just us here_  
_everything's oka~y_  
_-_  
_I fell in in love _  
_with a pretty girl_  
_we had a lot of fun_  
_all around the world_  
_but the world tried to change_  
_the one I loved_  
_luckily she came to me_  
_to learn lo~ve_  
_-_  
_A while back_  
_I took a chance_  
_to ask a pretty girl to dance_  
_-_  
_She said yes_  
_and we had a_  
_night of fun_  
_-_  
_But as time rolled on_  
_the clock struck 12_  
_and all our fun_  
_turned to hell"_

"And that's it." He breathed, nearing tears, "Carr, I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you. Lane and I are only friends, please believe me. After everything you've done for me and the band and other people, after every second we've spent together, I know. Carr, you truly are the only girl for me, and I love you so much it hurts, especially to know I hurt you."

The crowd cooed and squealed at his confession, checking around for Carrie, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Lenny's eyes shifted around.

**-WHERE WAS CARRIE TRANSITION-**

"Come on, Carr. The concert's going to start soon. It's supposed to be partially our playing." Konnie pounded on the white door of Carrie's room.

"No, I don't want to see that backstabbing bitch ever again!" She screamed, crying into her pillow.

How could Lenny have done this to her? After all the times they went through together, songs they sang, and secrets they shared. No one else knew she secretly played with her stuffed animals, and no one else knew his real name was Larry Lenerd Sill.

They had so many happy memories, and she actually started to fall for him. Then he just pushed her on the ground and ripped her heart out. He left her house for a walk. It was normal for him. But this was no normal walk. On this walk he met up with Laney Penn, who not only another girl, but also the ENEMY'S BASSIST! To top it off, he never even told her he was going out with the bitch.

When she saw those pictures which flooded her computer, it killed her inside. Lenny, her Larr, was mutually hugging a girl that wasn't her. He was smiling, and relaxed as well. She sobbed again. What was it that Laney had that she didn't have? Was she prettier? Was she nicer? Did she dress better than her?

Carrie looked up at her mirror. She looked pathetic. Tears streamed down her pale face, her mascara ran down her cheeks, and her eyes were terribly bloodshot. Her hair was a tangled mess, her beanie discarded on the floor. Lenny had made her that hat when they started the band.

The memory made her stuff her face back inside the pillow. She couldn't stand this broken feeling. She was the strong band member, so why did one boy make so much of a difference? His face filled every inch of her mind. Why did he have to hurt her so much?

"Carrie?" Her sister's voice came through. Carrie looked back to see her sister Mina climbing through the window, "Sweetie, do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Go away, Mina. I'm not in the mood."

Mina walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her sister, "It's okay, Carrie. I'm here for you."

Carrie cried onto her sister, "Why did he have to do this to me?!" Mina patted her back gently.

"You'll know the truth if you go to the concert. He's really sorry, and wants to explain."

"The little bitch can go die in a hole for all I care!" Carrie screeched, standing up with wobbly knees and heading to her closet, "But if he thinks I'm not going to chew him out for making me feel like this, he's got another thing coming."

Mina smiled a bit, "I'll wait for you at the door." She unlocked Carrie's door and walked out. Murmurs of, "She's okay. We're going to the concert." were heard.

Carrie growled, threw on her normal ensemble, and fixed herself up to where she looked as if she had barely been crying. After brushing her hair, she look down at the beanie. Resisting the urge to cry again, she picked it up and held it tightly to her chest.

"We'll see how sorry you can get, Larry." She muttered hatefully before shoving the object in her bag and walking outside where her friends and sister were waiting for her. Immediately, she was greeted by hugs and encouraging words, but she shrugged them off. Only one thing mattered, making Lenny feel sorry for what he did.

She entered through the back entrance of the Riffin household, and watched the concert from Trina's room. Through the beginning she scoffed.

"Just friends, as if!" She growled. Lenny came onto screen and began talking. Carrie had to hold back her tears. No way, he was lying. There was no way he liked her back. As he sang his song, Carrie let a few tears escape her eyes.

"He wrote that for me?" She asked to herself. Was it true that he really did love her? That he really did care about her just as she cared for him? The Newman girls and Mina watched her intensively.

Once he finished, and started talking to the crowd, Carrie couldn't hold back her feelings. She shoved her beloved beanie on her head, and ran to the door leading to the garage, ready to tell Lenny that she felt the same way, and she forgived him.

**-BACK TO THE CONCERT TRANSITION-**

"You don't have to come out and forgive me, Carr. I don't even know if you're watching this right now, but-"

Corey jumped in, "Ladies and gentlemen, Carrie Beff!" He yelled as a spotlight shined on Carrie, who appeared from the doorway. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran to Lenny and knocked him down with her force. He couldn't react as she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. It was short, but full of emotions. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"I forgive you, Larr. From now until forever, I love you too." She hugged him. He gently hugged her back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you." He muttered. The crowd 'Aww'ed again, and the pair quickly stood up, realizing this was on television. Lenny shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, still trying to fathom if this was real. Carrie reached over, grabbed his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So-" She started.

Lenny grabbed the mic again and spoke, "Carrie Beff, will you be my official girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

Carrie placed another kiss on his lips, "Duh." She muttered before grabbing the mic for herself as she faced the crowd.

"You heard it here first, folks. Carrie Beff and Lenny Sill are officially dating, so all you girls back off my man, kay?

Lenny smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and the mic along with her, "That goes for you fanboys too. This girl is all mine." He placed the mic back and kissed Carrie on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do now, Carr?" He asked. Carrie smiled and leaned into him.

"Let's watch these guys play their show, and then maybe we can swing by the park. If you like the idea, that is."

"As long as I'm with you, I'd go sky diving." He said sweetly, squeezing her hand gently. They stared at eachother lovingly as they walked to the couch on the far side of the stage.

The crowd cooed and clapped as Corey came back to the mic, "Now that all the cuteness is over for the new couple. Lanes also has a treat for us today." He smiled at the red-headed girl. She smiled awkwardly at him, and took the mic from Corey.


	6. It's About Time, You Two

"So, I also wrote a song about a special, " she sneaked an embarrassed glance at Corey, who was looking at the crowd, "someone, and I promised my friend Len that if he confessed to his love, that I would confess to mine. I already know he's here, so I guess I'll just get on with it."

She took in a deep breath as the band started playing, and gripped the microphone tightly in her small hands. Over and over in her mind she repeated: _I can do this._ She looked at Corey, who gave her a confident stare. With another shaky breath, she closed her eyes began to sing.

_"I see you standing there_  
_Laughing with the crew_  
_-_  
_I pretend to laugh along_  
_Don't know what else to do_  
_-_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_I can't get you off my mind_  
_-_  
_I drop all of these hints_  
_all over the place_  
_and you still get left behind_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_What's it gonna take_  
_-_  
_I've got so much to say_  
_but you take it away_  
_with that smile you wear all day_  
_-_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_I've fallen for a clueless guy (a clueless guy)_  
_-_  
_He's got me falling_  
_and falling _  
_and falling_  
_and falling_  
_and I bet he doesn't even know why~_  
_-_  
_He's sweet as sugar_  
_and strong like steel_  
_knows how to make me learn how to feel_  
_-_  
_and I know I don't show it_  
_but inside I am glowing_  
_whenever he comes nea~r_  
_-_  
_Hey_  
_Mr. Oblivious_  
_Can't you tell yet_  
_-_  
_I've been trying and trying_  
_to where I'm almost dying_  
_but it seems you don't even care_  
_-_  
_He's a clueless, oblivious, one track mind kinda guy (kinda guy)_  
_Yet I still think he's the ultimate star_  
_And I can't get him off of my mind (my mind)_  
_-_  
_He wipes away my tears (wipes away my tears)_  
_teaches me how to smile (how to smile)_  
_knows all my favorite songs (all my favorite songs)_  
_and he doesn't even know why~ (so oblivious)_  
_-_  
_I fell for a clueless guy_  
_the one standing right there_  
_-_  
_he may not know it_  
_because I can't show it_  
_but I love him more than air_  
_-_  
_But if he can't see _  
_what I want us to be_  
_I'll still be right here (right here)_  
_-_  
_Because_  
_even though it hurts for him not to notice me_  
_it hurts worse to know I'll never see that smi~le (that smile)_  
_-_  
_So I may never tell_  
_this secret I hold_  
_like a secretive treasure of_  
_personal beautiful go~ld_  
_-_  
_But it doesn't matter_  
_as long as I have_  
_you~"_

The crowd cheered as she huffed out heavy breaths of air. She did it. She actually sang by herself in front of a huge crowd without messing up. She smiled an jumped up excitedly. Corey engulfed her in a hug and spun her around. She squealed as she was whirled in his arms.

"You did it, Lanes!" He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"I know!" She grinned as he set her down. Despite the dizziness, the joyous feeling inside of her bubbled up like a spring. She stared up into his gorgeous blue eyes. They couldn't seem to break their loving stares until the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" They cheered. Both teens blushed, and Corey dropped his hands and looked down.

"Whoever that was about is super lucky and idiotic guy." He mumbled, a sadness formed inside of him at the thought of Laney confessing to some other guy. Call him crazy, but he actually thought she could have like him.

Laney reached up and tilted his head to her, just as he had done to her so any times, and, without a single word, she kissed him. Corey's body froze as she pulled away.

"That idiot is you, Core." She blushed, looking down awkwardly. She had done her part, and used up every once of courage she had. Now, it was up to Corey to decide where this went, "Look, I know this is kinda awkward for you, and you probably don't like me back, but-"

She was sent out of her daze as Corey grabbed her hands, and tilted her chin up, kissing her passionately. The crowd cheered loudly as the two pulled apart.

"Lanes, I love you like there's no tomorrow. You're beautiful, amazing, and the coolest girl I know. I just can't believe you like me back."

Laney smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Believe it, Core. You're the raddest guy in the universe, and you had me falling from the moment we met."

"Really?" Corey was shocked. How did he miss that a girl this awesome liked him for so long?

"Really."

"How did you even put up with me?"

Laney smiled, "That's the power of love, Core." Corey smiled and kissed her again before grabbing the mic, much like Lenny had done earlier.

"Laney Rose Penn, will you please my girlfriend?" He asked. Laney hugged him tightly.

"That's a stupid question." She laughed, "One I've been waiting for my whole life to hear."

The shared a long, chaste kiss full of emotions and memories. The crowd once again cheered for the couple as the two pulled away. Despite his blush, Corey smiled like he was on cloud nine.

"That's all we planned for tonight, but we're open for more suggestions." He yelled into the mic. The crowd yelled different suggestions, and the band happily played. The Newmans got their fair share of time as well, Lenny standing much closer to Carrie than in a normal concert.

The rest of the night was a blur to the happy couples. Finally, after so much waiting and perseverance, the people who were meant to be together became couples. After a few hours of rocking out, the concert ended. Everyone left until only a few people were still in the garage.

"Thanks again for doing this, guys." Lenny said as he tightened his grasp on Carie's hand, "I've never been happier."

"Yeah, maybe you Grojband gee- ehm- guys aren't so bad after all." Carrie smiled as she looked up at Lenny lovingly, "Anyone who makes this happen deserves a second chance."

Corey quirked an eyebrow, "Second chance? You guys started this whole rivalry thing."

"No we didn't." Carrie huffed.

"Yes you did." Corey started getting angry. Laney and Lenny came in between them.

"Hey, Core. Let's forget whatever happened. It's in the past." Laney kissed his cheek.

Lenny planted a sweet kiss on his girlfriend's forehead, "Yeah, Carr, just let it go. We can start over."

Both blue haired teens stayed silent until an angry sigh came from each of them.

"Fine." They muttered, after which being greeted by hugs from their respective partners. While the attention was drawn away, the two quickly flipped eachother off. No matter what happened, Carrie and Corey were just not going to get along that well. Still, if it meant keeping their love happy, they would tolerate it...for now.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home, Carr." Lenny smiled as he began to pull on her hand. Carrie smiled up at him, forgetting her anger at Grojband for once.

"Sounds great, Larr." She smiled. The two walked away hand in hand, love practically radiating around them.

"So Lanes, what do you want to-" Corey was interrupted by the sound of his sister's screeching.

**-HA YOU THOUGHT IS WAS OVER TRANSITION-**

"YOU WHAT!" Trina yelled at the pair in front of her: Mina and Nick Mallory

"W-We're kinda dating now." Mina cowered into Nick's arms. Standing up to Trina was her biggest fear.

"NO! I won't allow this!" Trina screeched, "Nick is mine, you bitch!"

Nick stepped in front of Mina.

"Nick Mallory is very angry and upset about how Trina Riffin has been treating his girlfriend. Nick Mallory was never yours, and will not stand for this." He quickly gave Trina the bird, and wrapped Mina in his arms.

"Come along, Mina Beff. Nick Mallory will walk you home." He said gently as his grip on her tightened. He really hated it when Trina scared his precious girl like that. Mina was too sweet to hang out with someone like her.

She also tightened her hold on him, "Thanks, Nick. You're the best."

"Nick Mallory thinks Mina Beff is the best." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME FOR HER! NICK! NICK!" Quickly, Trina went into diary mode. After which, she fell on the couch, and passed out.

Laney looked over with a smile, "Now that was an encore worth waiting for!" She smiled as she picked up the fallen diary, "Wonder what kind of juicy lyrics it holds?"

Corey pushed the diary down, "Save it for another day. I've got all the best song writer and inspiration in all of Peaceville right here in front of me."

"Th-Thanks, Core." Laney blushed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He pulled her outside and the two walked in a comfortable silence. Sooner than for their liking, they reached Laney's home.

"Core?"

"Yeah?"

She quickly kissed him and ran to her door, "Thanks for being you." With that, she was inside.

Corey held the spot gently, "I couldn't do it without you, Lanes." He muttered to himself, and walked back home. Not failing to place Trina on the couch and pull a blanket over her. Evil or not, she was still his sister.

Corey smiled as he cleaned up the garage. Today was perfect, and his life from now on would be awesome with his beautiful new girlfriend/best friend at his side.

"Thanks for coming out everyone." He smiled as he closed the garage door. One door closing, and another opening.

**The End**

**So yeah, that's it. The two songs used in this fic were actually written by me (unless I accidentally stole them like Austin Moon O.o) If you wanna use them or do whatever with them, it's fine as long as I'm somewhat credited. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this thing. It was actually really fun to write. **


End file.
